My Heart Belongs to You
by neapolitan-icecream
Summary: It's Christmas time at McKinley and Marley thinks she will be meeting with Jake after school.


**Hey guys!**

**This is a special gift for my friend Kinsey. I don't write for fun anymore, so sorry if this has it's endless amount of flaws. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Also, this is probs gonna be a oneshot and totes sorry for Marley or Kitty being ooc. I get a gold star for trying.  
**

* * *

A month after Sectionals and it was soon Christmas time at McKinley.

After the realization that the world was definitely not going to end, a lot of boys were seen less flirty and more in a "holy shit I'm going to be a dad because I thought the world was going to end" mindset. The girlfriends were worst. They were already exchanging baby clothes to their friends.

I guess it's a good thing I didn't go over to Jake's that night. I could have been one of them. Not like I would ever think of sleeping with Jake. I would have much rather spent my last day on Earth with a certain blonde Cheerio.

Before I ruffle anyone's feathers, I am not talking about Brittany. Santana is my mentor and Brittany is her soul mate.

Not Sam.

Speaking of Santana, she has this strange thing called a gaydar that "pinged" whenever she saw me looking at Kitty. I don't know what she meant by that, but I do get a butterfly in my stomach every once in a while whenever Kitty throws an insult to my face. Sometimes when I'm in the girl's bathroom washing the slushie off of me, I imagine Kitty licking my face clean. I'm sure this is normal.

When I opened my locker, an envelope flew out of my locker. I picked it up and opened it, a Christmas card was inside.

"_Have a Merry Christmas, Marley. I wish I could spend it with you. _

_P.S. If you want to know who this is, come by the auditorium after school. Don't be late!"_

* * *

I couldn't hide the grin on my face. This was obviously the work of none other than Jake Puckerman. He was always the one for surprises.

The day couldn't go by any slower.

History class today was a full lecture on the expansion of the United States westward. As much as I do appreciate the west side of the country, I wish it could have been explained faster.

In English class, Jake and I worked together to analyze Jane Austen. For a romantic type, he really sucks at it. I was trying to hint at the meeting in the auditorium but he was dodging the question. Hah! It is him.

My last class was Spanish and it seemed to drag longer than ever and Kitty was being weird. Who "accidentally" drops their pen under my chair four times during class? After Spanish, Kitty quickly escaped out of the classroom. There's no cheerios practice so maybe she was just in a rush. I shrugged it off and made my way through the halls and into the auditorium.

The glee club had decorated the auditorium to make it look like a Winter Wonderland and fake snow was falling. I heard footsteps walking onto the stage and I prepared myself for what Jake had planned. Only Jake was Kitty.

What.

"I'm glad you came, Marley." Kitty spoke softly, almost making me forget the hurtful words she's said of me. "I almost doubted you would come."

"Why would you think that? I like a good surprise." I smiled at her and she smiled back, motioning for me to come on stage with her.

As I made my way up to the stage, Kitty pulled out a wrapped up box that she had hidden behind her back. "Here. Merry Christmas, Marley."

I took the wrapped gift hesitantly and unwrapped it, opening up the box. I gasped when I saw the necklace. It had two hearts intertwined with each other. "It's symbolic. Like my heart is always with yours…I uh… I don't give out gifts normally.. It means something if I get someone a gift, okay? B-But don't tell anyone!" Bitchy Kitty came back too quickly for me and I jumped at the return of it. "Oh.. sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you, Kitty. It's beautiful. I'm sorry I can't get you anything in return. Money's tight and mom wants to save every penny so I can get better. We can't even get a Christmas tree, which sucks beca-"

I was cut off by a pair of soft lips connecting with mine.

Kitty Wilde was kissing me and I was kissing her back.

When Kitty pulled away, she giggled at my shocked expression. "You shouldn't talk a lot like that, Marley. I get impatient with you." I just nodded. "So… Merry Christmas." I couldn't find the words to reply, so I pulled her in for another kiss. For Christmas, I got a kitty and her heart.


End file.
